Życie drużyny Sekenuvy
Część 1 Sekenuva rano wstał i przeciągnął się w łóżku. Kolejny piękny dzień. Wstał i polazł do kuchni, gdzie Guurahk właśnie coś przyrządzał. -Co robisz? - zapytał zaspany toa Energii. -Niespodziankę – odparł z nieudaną tajemniczością Guurahk. Tak, co tydzień niespodzianką był kebab z protofali (mikrofali) z muaka dla całej drużyny. Pomijając fakt, że drużyna składała się z trzech osobników. Ale Seke i tak był wdzięczny Guurahkowi, że dzięki niemu raz na tydzień mogli coś normalnego zjeść. Toa Energii poszedł obudzić Wiraxa, który jak zwykle spał twardo jak kamień. -Wstawaj Wiruś, Guurahk robi normalne jedzenie. -Spadaj, dzisiaj jest niedziela.. -Jaka niedziela?! Przecież we wszechświecie BIONICLE nie ma dni tygodnia! Zresztą przecież pragnę ci przypomnieć, że weszliśmy do portalu specjalnie, żeby nie było czegoś takiego jak „od poniedziałku do wtorku”, także wstawaj. Gurcio będzie zawiedziony, jeżeli nie spróbujesz jego dania. -Dobra, wyjdź, bo chcę się przebrać. -Pancerza nie da się zdjąć, geniuszu! To znaczy da się, ale nie ma tu sklepów jak np. H&M czy Reserved, wstawaj i nie szukaj wymówek. Po kilku chwilach Wirax wyszedł spod kołdry z futra fenrahków. Ziewnął i przygotował stół. Zaraz potem wszedł Guurahk z tacą, ale nie z tym co zawsze, lecz z egzotycznie przyrządzonym ptakiem gukko. Wiraxowi i Sekenuvie szczeny opadły. -LOL! Ale to wielkie! - zawołał Wirax nie dbając o dobór słów. -WOW! Gurciu, tym razem naprawdę poważnie się wziąłeś za robienie śniadania! - Rahkshi dezintegracji uśmiechnął się dumnie. -Tak, umiem zaskakiwać, nie? Wiedziałem, że będziecie pewni, że znowu przyżądzę to samo, dlatego dzisiaj postanowiłem przypomnieć nam dawne czasy, jak to mieszkaliśmy razem na Hawajach. Mniejsza z tym. Jedzcie! Wirax wsuwał jak głodny manas, a Sekenuva spokojnie i z zadowoleniem jadł ptaka Gukko. Nareszcie normalny posiłek. Ledwie skończyli jeść i padli na ziemię jak martwe kikanalo. Tak się opchali, że nie byli w stanie wstać. Lecz kiedy się obudzili do drzwi ktoś zadzwonił. Sekenuva poszedł otworzyć, choć z trudem się poruszał. Otworzył, a potem ze strachu odskoczył i z krzykiem upadł na ziemię. Przed drzwiami stała toa Dalu, toa nie lubiąca zbyt istot z innych światów, ale nie całkiem dlatego Seke się przestraszył. Ta kobieta ostatnio pobiła jego i jego drużynę za łowienie ryb w Ga-Metru. W sumie trudno się dziwić, ale na Ziemi nie było takiego zakazu. -Spokojnie, tym razem nie przybyłam wam oberwać pancerzy. Wiedzcie, że nie tracę czasu tak bezsensownie. Chcę was prosić o pomoc. - Seke z dumą wstał i rzekł: -Jasne, laska. Czego potrzebujesz? -Co?! -Nie ważne. Więc co cię tak trapi, że aż zalazłaś do Ini-metru prosząc nas o pomoc? -Możemy porozmawiać w domu? -Tak, jasne. Guurahk!! Przygotuj resztki ze smażonego gukko! - Sekenuva zaprowadził Dalu do salonu, gdzie Guurahk ze strachem przysunął trochę wyśmienitego dania do toa wody. -Nie, dziękuję, nie jestem głodna. Muszę wam coś powiedzieć... Gdzie Wirax? - zapytała Dalu ze zdenerwowaniem. Guurahk – odszedł na chwilę i wrócił z brakującym członkiem, którego kurczowo trzymał za tył szyji. -Nie, proszę... puść mnie... Dalu, nie bij mnie... -Nie po to przyszłam. Chciałam wam opowiedzieć o kłopocie, który nawiedził Ga-metru. - wszyscy spokojnie usiedli – Zczęło się tak, że do miasta przybył gigantyczny rahi – Inirahk. - Toa Energii wzdrygnął się na myśl o tej bestii. - Musimy codziennie składać daniny temu dziwadłu, ale nasze zapasy się już kończą i potwór żąda już ofiar... - Dalu przełknęła ślinę - … z agori i matoran wody. -Ale przecież to dziwadło je wszystko! - zauważył Wirax -Co on zwariował? -Obawiam się, że makuta Chirox go zmutował, kiedy atakował Karda Nui. Wiemy też, że tylko potężni wojownicy mogą go zatrzymać. Niestety, nikomu się to jeszcze się nie udało. Ale wy jesteście bardzo cwani, no i macie taki zdolności, jakich nie ma nikt na całej Spherus Magna. Tylko wam się to może udać, jeżeli ktoś w ogóle może go zatrzymać. -Ekstra. - Guurahk klasnął w ręce – No to zrobimy co się da. Chłopaki, zmówcie pacierz i idziemy na tego bydlaka. - Sekenuva i Wirax poszli za swoim liderem. Wiedzieli, że on poprowadzi ich do zwycięstwa (heh, nie ma jak żartobliwy poetycki tekst). Spis treści Część 2 GULP! - Jedyny dźwięk jaki wydobył się z gardeł drużyny. Wielka bestia patrzyła się z zaciekawieniem na trzech małych, nic nie znaczących ludzików, które zaraz zje. Ruszył ledwie łapą, a cała trójka odskoczyła z wrzaskiem. Co gorsza nieopodal stała toa Dalu i patrzyła się z niepewnością na trzech dziwaków z Ziemi. -No dobra bestyjko, czeka cię zguba! - wrzasnął Wirax i rzucił się z okrzykiem na potwora. Inirahk odbił wojownika i ruszył na drużynę Ghuurahka, który głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. Zapytał się Sekenuvy co go najbardziej pasjonuje. -Eeeee... Energia - odrzekł Toa Energii nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi rahkshi dezintegracji. -A zatem co cię dołuje? -No, brak energii... - Odrzekł Seke. Rozległ się wrzask Wiraxa, który upadłszy na ziemię uciekł przed łapą potwora z energii. -Pamiętam jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, że Inirahki to jakby tylko twoi starsi bracia nie posiadający pancerza i nie miejący mocy. Tak jakby twoje duchy. A jeżelibyś tak... - Guurahk przerwał, bo następny krzyk Wiraxa uchylającego się przed ciosami energetycznego smoka go rozproszył. -Cicho!!! - chórem zakrzyknęli Guurahk i Sekenuva. -Łapię, stary. - odrzekł z uśmiechem toa. Aktywował kanohi Inikę i począł wysysać energię z Inirahka, który zwolnił i upadł. Stracił swoją umiejętność mówienia i uderzania podmuchami. Pozostały mu jednak resztki siły. Guurcio wystrzelił strumieniem ze swojej buławy dezintegracji, co zdarło wastwę skóry z bestii. Wirax w biegu krzyknął: -Zakryć uszy! - Wirax w biegu rzucił bombą ultradźwiękową w potwora. Wszyscy w pobliżu zatknęli uszy, a wybuch bomby ostatecznie dobił stwora. Nic się przez chwilę nie działo, aż nagle wybiegły Ga-Matoranki z transparentem "Niech żyją bohaterowie". - No to zaliczyliśmy potworka chłopaki! Piona! - Sekenuva radował się, że weszli w łaskę Dalu. Dalu akurat szła ku nim. O dziwo na twarzy malował się jej uśmiech. - A więc potraficie coś oprócz zchowywań jak totalne gamonie. - Hehe, laska, my wszystko umiemy. - Stwierdził Guurahk. - Zapraszam was do siebie. - Jednak gdy już doszli do Ga-Metru okazało się, że potwór zniszczył chatkę Dalu. - No to chyba będziesz musiała zamieszkać u nas na jakiś czas. - powiedział nieśmiało Wirax. - Możesz spać u mnie. - Nie ma mowy abyś spał na ziemi z mojego powodu! - A kto powiedział, że na ziemi? - podchwycił Sekenuva rozumiejąc o co chodzi Guurahkowi - Wirax ma duże łóżko, pomieścicie się tam. - Seke... słuchaj mam taką sprawę... chodź na chwilę. - Guurcio i Toa Energii odeszli nieco od Dalu i Wiraxa. - I jak, Sekuś, co o niej myślisz? - Och, z pewnością się nada. - umiechnął się toa - Czuję, że ona lubi taki typ osób, a Wirek lubi każdy typ dziewczyny od kiedy przemieściliśmy się do tego wszechświata. Mówię ci, coś na pewno z tego wyjdzie. Część 3 Zaczął się kolejny dzień. Sek nie wytrzynał w łóżku i pobiegł do kuchnim gdzie zastał już Guurahka który przyżądzał jakieś egzotyczne danie. -Co pichcisz? - spytał Toa Energii. -Pieczę małpę brakas - Gurcio dumnie wyciągnął pachnące danie. Z uśmiechem patrzył na swoje dzieło. -Ach, byłbym zapomniał - Sekenuva wyjął zza pleców girlandy. -Ekstra, podrasujemy klimat. - ucieszył się rahkshi. zabrał część girland i rozwiesił je gdzieniegdzie w salonie, a resztą zajął się Sekenuva (reszta = kwiaty, malowidła i specjalny stół). Wszystko szło gładko. -Chyba nam się uda - stwierdził z satysfakcją Gurcio - salon wygląda przepięknie, musimy jeszcze tylko.. - Sekenuva szturchnął Guurahka. - Co? - Seke wskazał na Dalu, która spała wtulona do Wiraxa, który spał leżąc na plecah z uśmiechem. Niebieski rakshi rozpromieniał. - Stary... - zaczął - To będzie aż za proste zadanie. Trzeba powiększyć ten pokój, jest za mały dla naszej młodej pary. -Niema sprawy. Jak ich wyciągniesz na jakiś spacer to powiększę ten pokój i pomaluję ściany. Będzie normalnie tak romantycznie, że Dalu nawet nie zauważy, że postanowiła u nas zamieszkać. -Okej, nie budźmy ich, chodź. - Gurcio i Seke wyszli bezszelestnie. Byli niezwykle z siebie zadowoleni. Trzeba było czekać, aż ci dwaj się obudzą i krzykną... -Jesteśmy głodni! - wydobyły się dwa głosy z pokoju Wiraxa. Guurahk pobiegł po swoją potrawę, a żółto - pomarańczowy toa jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł do salonu i zajął miejsce. Gdy Wirax i Dalu się pojawili ten pierwszy zapytał: -To jakaś specjalna okazja? -Eee... Czemu pytasz? - spytał Sekenuva udając głupiego. -Bo jakoś tu strasznie egzotycznie wygląda, no i nigdy nie pojawiasz się pierwszy przy stole. -No wiesz, Dalu u nas nocuje i nie chcieliśmy wywrzeć złego wrażenia - "A zwłaszcza ty" dodał Sekenuva w myślach. -Ach tak. - Wirax usiadł, Dalu również. -Gdzie Guurahk? - zapytała toa wody. W tej samej chwili w pokoju Guurahka poleciała muzyka "I like to movet". Dalu i Wirax ledwie powstrzymywali śmiech, a Toa energii zrobił zdziwioną minę. -Sory, sory, sory, sory, nie ten utwór - to był zawstydzony głos Ghuurahka, chwilę póżniej przełączył na Afromental. Wszyscy odprężyli się, a Seke odetchnął z ulgą. Rahkshi wszedł uroczyście do pokoju z potrawą. Dalu spojrzała na niego i rzekła: -To jest wielkie! Smakowicie wygląda. -Wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Kiedy zabrzmiał refren (I pray for love) Wirax zerknął na niebieską toa, a ona na niego. Oczywiście i Guurahk i Sekenuva udali że tego nie widzieli. Już w głowie obmyślali kolejną część planu zeswatania ich ziemskiego przyjaciela z piękną toa. Wystąpili *Sekenuva *Wirax *Guurahk *Dalu *Armia Ga-Matoranek *Inirahk